Lost in Lórien
by Nevoreiel
Summary: HP & LOTR Crossover – Lucius Malfoy needs a vocation so he takes one and ends up unwittingly in the woods of Lothlórien. There he meets the Guardians of Lórien and they take him deep into the forest. There the Lady of the Wood proposes a compromise. S
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**** Lost in Lórien – Chapter 1**

**Author:** **Nevoreiel **_(lamort_noir@hotmail.com)_

**Pairing:** **Lucius/??**

**Rating:** **R** just to be safe, very questionable behaviour, snogging going on between two males *winkwink* and maybe something a little more, language. That about sums it up. This is actually for later chapters.

**Summary:** **HP & LOTR Crossover – Lucius Malfoy needs a vocation so he takes one and ends up unwittingly in the woods of Lothlorien. There he meets the Guardians of Lorien and they take him deep into the forest. There the Lady of the Wood proposes a compromise.**

**Disclaimer:** The characters in no way, shape, or form ever did, are, or will belong to me. The outrageous storyline belongs to me though. J.K. Rowling and J.R.R Tolkien would never write such horrible stories. No money is made of this and who would want to pay for something like this? If you really want to sue me talk to me when I actually have some money. Also this is not meant to be taken seriously in any way, it's part humor for a reason.

**Warning:** This story is SLASH (male/male relationship), nothing much, yet; the R rating is not for a very good reason. :)

**Archive:** My website: http://www21.brinskter.com/fracturedprose and any other website that wants it, jus tell me about it so I'm aware of it.

**Notes:** Alright, this is a new step for me. I've never done any sort of crossover fan fiction so let us see how well I can write it. This is a crossover between Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings. There is no particular time set on the story but to be more specific let's say that Draco is in his 6th year at Hogwarts and looking at the Lord of the Rings timeline it's after the fellowship has left Lothlorien. There are many strange things happening in the story and they were meant. This does not mean that I hate either fandom in fact I adore both. I tried to keep all the characters as much in character as I could but you'll notice that there are many differences. It's 3rd point of view and it actually contains a plot.

--------------------------------

Lucius Malfoy prided himself on his icy self-control. It has been some time now since he has lost his temper and who wouldn't have lost their temper if his only son found his only father wearing hair curlers in a fetching blue color. But that was then and this is now and Draco Malfoy, the decidedly arrogant son of our antihero, hadn't learned much from that incident.

This time however he walked in on his father while the elder Malfoy was taking a very nice and long bath. Just knowing about these two incidents you'd think that the Malfoy house contained only one bathroom when in reality it had at least a dozen, it wasn't called the Malfoy mansion for nothing.

Stuttering and making very strange contortions with his facial features the unfortunate Draco slowly bowed out of the lavish bathroom. Lucius was none too pleased about it and was even less pleased with having to cut his bath short in order to reprimand his son.

_1 hour later…_

"Now, Draco, as you see it fit to constantly interrupt my…more private moments," Lucius was clam and poised as always but there was a certain malicious glint in his eyes, "I see it fit to stop supplying you more of your hair gel."

Draco blinked a few times before falling to his knees and letting out a long tortured "Noooooooooo!"

Now anyone in their sensible mind would think this a very, very light punishment indeed but for poor Draco this was one of the worst sentences he's had the displeasure of hearing in his very short life.

"But father you know what happens when I don't use my hair gel…" Draco faltered and looked expectantly to see if his father knew. Lucius certainly knew but why give the boy any leeway, better to make him suffer and crawl. "Father…?" a silence followed which did not make anything easier for poor Draco, "It gets all wispy and…," a sob escaped Draco's lips and in one short breath like throwing a book at the wall in despair he said, "girly!"

Lucius' lips twitched and he was very tempted to smile at his son's very obvious distress but that would be cruel. So instead he chuckled evilly and with an imperious look he swished his way out of his son's room.

At dinner that night Draco was very miserable and it grinded on Lucius' nerves to hear the occasional sniffle coming from Draco's end of the table. Narcissa Malfoy, the lady of the manor was not very helpful either but talked an awful lot about finally choosing the right color for the drawing room carpet which she had completely ruined by accidentally spilling at least a pint of her very potent perfume. Although Lucius was fairly sure that it was just a small hint that she wished the carpet changed immediately.

The last straw was Narcissa actually having the audacity to ask Lucius' opinion on the color of the new carpet.

Throwing down his napkin in disgust Lucius arose from the table, noticeably glowering at his family, "I've had enough of your chatter and incompetence. I am in great need of a holiday!" after the announcement he stalked out of the dining hall. It was time to make some very important visits to arrange all the details.

_The next day…_

After having double checked all his baggage, and there were three suitcases of it too, you can never be too careful, Lucius was ready. Lucius was rather excited about the prospects of this trip. He had specifically told his travel agent that he did not want to pick a destination and that rather the agent himself pick something suitable for Mr. Malfoy.

Stroking his serpent cane he contentedly thought of what awaited him on his vocation spot.

With a pop a small wizard appeared cowering before the might of Lucius. "All is ready Mr. Malfoy. Are you ready to leave?"

"Of course I'm ready to leave, I have been for the last 10 minutes and I do not like to be kept in suspense." His face was twisted into an unpleasant expression.

"Very sorry for such a delay Mr. Malfoy, it shall not happen again." The travel agent was ready to kiss Lucius' boots, granted they were very nice boots but it would be going a bit low.

"You make sure it doesn't or I will. Now quit babbling like a fool that you are and give me the coordinates!"

The poor travel agent handed over a scrap of parchment trembling from head to foot. Scrutinizing the coordinates Lucius' face twisted in disbelief, "What kind of coordinates are these? I've never seen more perfect nonsense!"

"No, no, it's all correct, just follow all the directions and you'll reach the spot." The little wizard nodded to reinforce the point.

Lucius looked the wizard over suspiciously and then decided to take the little risk of apparating to an unknown location. After all he was a qualified wizard and there could be nothing there that could overpower his wand.

Finally making up his mind he quickly dismissed the travel agent and gathering his suitcases close to him concentrated on the coordinates listed. He disappeared with a pop and reappeared in what appeared to be the edge of a very big forest. There seemed nothing else but tress and grass around for miles. Lucius was not happy.

With a sigh he thought about his options. Either he could apparate back and torture the travel agent for giving him wrong directions or he could go into the forest and see just what that little wizard had been thinking of when he sent Lucius here. Of course the second option was a bit more adventurous and Lucius did not want to be regarded as a scared wizard. He was the one who usually inspired fear in others.

That was settled then; Lucius would venture into the forest and see what secrets it held. He shrank the suitcases in order to keep them safe in his cloak pocket and started of.

The forest as it turned out wasn't so bad except for the very poor lightning of its interior but the blue light did flatter Lucius' features. The trees that grew here were enormous and the whole forest breathed with magic, Lucius was taking a liking to it.

He was studying the strange leaves under one of the trees when suddenly and out of nowhere he was surrounded. At least half a dozen sharp arrows pointed at him.

Surprised and a little unnerved – he hadn't known that there were inhabitants in this particular forest – he smiled shakily and raised his hands to placate the newcomers, "Now don't be hasty."

A tall gentleman stepped forward and regarded Lucius with careful eyes, they were very nice blue eyes, Lucius noted. The stranger did have a horrible sense of style though; grey did not suit him at all. But to Lucius' surprise the stranger had hair very similar to his own. Now here was a man he could talk to. "How do you do? I am Lucius Malfoy and I'm afraid there's been a small misunderstanding." He got no response but was thoroughly looked up and down.

Lucius was getting a bit impatient when the man before him finally spoke, slowly, but it was English, "I am Haldir of Lórien and you have ventured into the wood of the Lady."

"So sorry, I had no idea. I could leave right this moment if you'd like. Although it would be helpful if you pointed me in the right direction." He was still smiling courteously. Maybe this little situation could be resolved without violence after all.

"I'm afraid not, you have entered the forest and now you cannot go back without meeting Galadriel, Lady of Light. She will decide your fate." Haldir of Lórien seemed very adamant about the matter.

"But surely something can be worked out…" meanwhile Lucius was very carefully taking out his wand. To his dismay someone must have noticed because next thing he knew his sleeve was attached to the trunk of a nearby tree by an arrow. "Wait just a minute, I can sue you for this, you know?"

He was regarded strangely and with a small gesture of Haldir's hand one of the men stepped forward with a strip of cloth and reached out in order to tie it around Lucius' eyes. At this moment Mr. Malfoy thought about doing something drastic but thought better of it, he couldn't risk another hole in his expensive robes. His sleeve was freed from the arrow and a soft cloth covered his eyes. To Mr. Malfoy's disappointment his walking stick was taken away.

For all Lucius knew they were leading him to the devil himself but he saw nothing of course and the walk was making him exhausted. Haven't these savages ever heard of cars, even Muggles have those? What surprised Lucius immensely is that he never stumbled, not even once. Must have been his luck.

One minute they were walking the next he was jarred as they stopped, his blindfold was taken of and Lucius was very glad for it. The sight was interesting enough but he still did not understand the deal with all the blue lights.

Lucius blinked a few times to get used to the eerie light and was almost blinded by something very bright; he could not make out what this brightness was at first. As his eyes adjusted he saw a breathtaking sight, a lady all in white was standing before him, her hand was resting on a man's hand, probably her husband, Lucius reasoned.

She regarded him calmly, "I have seen your coming, Lucius Malfoy, and you are welcome here as long as you agree to certain terms." Her voice was just as calm as her appearance and she gazed at him steadily making Mr. Malfoy more uncomfortable than anybody has succeeded in making him.

"I will only agree to these terms if I find them suitable after I've heard them." Lucius said, trying to retain his haughty demeanor before the Lady of the Wood as he guessed her to be.

A trace of small smile appeared on the lady's face, "Of course, let us talk in a more private place." She majestically swept a hand in welcome and said something softly to her companion but Lucius could not understand a word.

A little mesmerized, he followed the stately lady and soon enough they were standing in a glade with a carved stone bench. But the lady did not sit down so Lucius thought it polite to stand as well.

"Now, about these terms…" Lucius said slowly.

The lady smiled softly, "As you wish Lucius," Mr. Malfoy let that slip by and who wouldn't, "Now of what I must speak is of the outmost importance to me. I will let you return to your own world if you agree to stay in Lothlorien for a brief spell."

"Might I ask for what purpose?" this did not sound too wholesome to Lucius' ears but then he must not have heard too many wholesome things.

"So we may learn something of your world and also there is sadness in these woods that I think you may repair if you are willing enough."

Lucius was very surprised to hear such things said about him and his ego swelled a bit more. But to his utter irritation Haldir stepped into the glade and silently bowed to the Lady.

"Haldir will be your guide and guard during your stay in Lothlorien. Do not stray from his side." With a nod Galadriel dismissed them both.

**To be Continued…**

--------------------------------

**A/N:** Do I even want to ask for reviews? Beside that question that's haunting me – review away. Just as a side note, the story is escaping my grasp and evolving into something bigger, so we'll see how that goes. Next chapter, I have still to write it, is to be expected no later then **January 7th, 2003. I've realized that there is no way I could have it complete by January 5th, sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**** Lost in Lórien – Chapter 2**

**Author:** **Nevoreiel **_(lamort_noir@hotmail.com)_

**Pairing:** **Lucius/??**

**Rating:** **R** just to be safe, very questionable behaviour, snogging going on between two males *winkwink* and maybe something a little more, language. That about sums it up. This is actually for later chapters.

**Summary:** **HP & LOTR Crossover – Lucius Malfoy needs a vocation so he takes one and ends up unwittingly in the woods of Lothlorien. There he meets the Guardians of Lorien and they take him deep into the forest. There the Lady of the Wood proposes a compromise.**

**Disclaimer:** The characters in no way, shape, or form ever did, are, or will belong to me. The outrageous storyline belongs to me though. J.K. Rowling and J.R.R Tolkien would never write such horrible stories. No money is made of this and who would want to pay for something like this? If you really want to sue me talk to me when I actually have some money. Also this is not meant to be taken seriously in any way, it's part humor for a reason.

**Warning:** This story is SLASH (male/male relationship), nothing much, yet; the R rating is not for a very good reason. :)

**Archive:** My website: http://www21.brinskter.com/fracturedprose and any other website that wants it, jus tell me about it so I'm aware of it.

**Notes:** Ha, finally a new chapter, took me long enough didn't it? Rest assured, I'm never ever putting another deadline on anything I write, I'm hopeless with deadlines. Oh, and the setting is Caras Galadhon, Lothlórien at the end of February and that is why the golden leaves of the mellyrn are falling off, just to clarify. This is based on book canon but obviously not completely.

--------------------------------

Lucius once again took measure of this _Haldir. If this was to be his companion in the strange land Lucius might as well make use of it. Maybe there is power to be gained from getting on the good side of these people. "Hello, again, Haldir…" at the steely gaze he received from Haldir Lucius trailed off and decided it'd be best to wait a bit before becoming very friendly with the man._

"Come along …what should I call you?" said Haldir of Lórien. Which was certainly a surprise to Lucius.

"Lucius will do just fine, thank you." The wizard could not help smiling; well… it was more of a smirk, really. But when Lucius realized that Haldir was quickly disappearing among all the foliage he wiped the smirk of his face and lengthened his stride to catch up to Haldir. Now keeping up with him did prove to be tiresome.

"Where, exactly are you leading me Haldir, if I may call you that?" Lucius glances at the silent man beside him.

The reply was measured and held some contempt, "As that is my name, you may call me that. Our destination, Lucius, you will see soon enough, I have much to show you."

The reply was not completely satisfactory but further inquiries, as Lucius surmised, would be just as scornfully answered.

Lucius carefully maneuvered between the tall tress on the paths of the city while Haldir seemed to move with the lightest of steps not even stirring the fallen leaves on the ground. He was about to speak when Haldir halted.

Startled, Lucius looked at his surroundings and was startled to find himself in a glade with a small fountain in the middle of it; a white tent with a bed roll were the only other "unnatural" things to be seen.

"This will be your resting place during the night. I will come for you every morning with the rising of the sun and you will dine among the Elves. At the request of the Lady I shall guide you through the woods of Lothlorien."

At the mention of eating with the elves Lucius' expression soured instantly, "Pardon, but did you just say that I will be dining with _elves?"_

"Yes, would that be a problem?" Haldir's tone was less then friendly.

"Yes, it would be a problem. I will not lower myself to dine with the house-elves." Lucius was beyond outrage. He, the illustrious Lucius Malfoy, dine with common house-elves? Never!

Haldir's expression was unreadable but you could be certain he wanted nothing more then to put an arrow into the offending body. "Ah, I see, you shall not lower yourself to join the company of elves? Then how may I ask will you explore these woods if you have to endure their company?"

"Do you always treat your guests this way?" Lucius' eyes narrowed dangerously.

"No one has ever complained quite as you do but I'd say that the Dwarves would be quite proud of you." Haldir stood still and this unnerved Lucius to no end so in response he just smiled tightly.

"I think I shall rest now, Haldir, if you do not mind."

"Not at all. But you should know that you will be guarded even if you do not see the guards; we cannot allow you to leave just yet by order of Galadriel." With that he was gone and Lucius could not see how someone could move so quickly without actually apparating.

He paced the glade thinking over his situation. On one hand he could stay and see what these strangers can do, the Dark Lord would be pleased to gain more allies but on the other hand, what if these people meant to keep him prisoner here. Nodding resolutely he decided to chance it and try to find a way to escape. He was told that there were guards but how could anyone hide from him, there are no guards he decided in the end. Now if only he knew in which direction would the exit be…

Deciding that to the right the trees did not look as imposing as in the other directions he walked confidently towards the space between two of the towering giants. He passed the trees and not finding any interference he stepped forward only to be whisked into the tree by strong hands. Lucius' stomach stuck in his throat.

Those same hands sat him down on the same branch that a grey figure sat crouched on.

"That was most unwise, Lucius," the figure leaned in closer and Lucius was shamed to see that it had been Haldir who stopped him. And more than slightly baffled he looked at the man in a new light, what strength was needed to do that little trick.

"Pardon me, Haldir, I do not know what came over me." Lucius did not really mean it but he sure was not going to lower himself further. But he was cautious he did not fancy repeating that little stunt ever again. Imagine him – right hand man to the Dark Lord – being yanked up by his collar like a common boy! The thought left a sour taste in his mouth.

"Be sure it does not happen again, it would be a shame to have to restrain you." Haldir smiled wickedly at the horror on the wizard's face. "I recommend you get a goodnight's sleep for we will start early tomorrow."

Lucius' tried putting a coherent sentence together but it would not form. Seeing his distress Haldir offered assistance to get back down. Seeing no other way to get down – Lucius accepted.

Haldir quickly stood and offered a hand to the wizard who very carefully stood up and swayed dangerously, he was definitely not made for climbing trees. Lucius' stomach stuck in his throat again as he was deftly picked up. He started thrashing about almost causing Haldir to drop him.

"Calm down, Lucius, unless you'd like me to throw you to the ground, maybe you'll grow wings and fly?" he tightly gripped the shocked Lucius and bending his knees lightly jumped to the ground, easily absorbing the impact. As the soon as they were on the ground Lucius scrambled out and staggered away from this apparently strange creature and convulsively dusted himself off  and straightening his cloak.

A smile flitted over the March Warden's face and just as nimbly, grabbing a low branch he swung back up into the tree, taking up his post again. Ignoring Lucius staring at him he sat back against the trunk and continued his watch. When the still figure spoke Lucius jumped, "Do you need me to guide you to the clearing again or can you find your own way?"

"I think I can find my own way, think no more of it." His earlier haughtiness returned as he realized that he was being made fun of…again.

He huffily made his way back to the tent, who was Haldir to order him around? Who was he indeed?

Unrolling the grey bed roll, everything seemed to be either grey or light blue in this forest, Lucius scowled at it and with distaste he took of his long cloak, hanging it on one of the tent's posts. Slowly easing into his seemingly uncomfortable bed, Lucius discovered that it wasn't as bad as he feared it would be. Come to think of it, it was even pleasant. And so were the dreams that visited him that night, all of them containing a strange figure cloaked in grey. And a sad song wove its way around them, a song that would break the heart of anyone who heard it.

_The Next Morning…_

Lucius was shaken awake gently. Slightly befuddled he almost squeaked – very unmanly – when he saw someone leaning so close to him. It was just Haldir, but saying that would be as saying that nothing of the extraordinary was hanging right over your face, which was not the case with Lucius.

"Ah, is it time to get up already?" Lucius vainly tried to smooth his hair but it would not obey, he glared at Haldir with jealousy. Haldir's hair was as perfect as ever. The air was balmy but there was very little light coming into the forest. For all Lucius knew it was still night.

"Yes, Lucius, in Lothlórien we rise early." This was said with a touch of pride.

Grumbling unintelligibly Lucius grudgingly arose and straightened out his rumpled clothes as best he could which to tell you the truth didn't make much difference.

Saying nothing, Haldir led the way. They passes beneath numerous trees and turned an awful lot. Lucius was very happy that he had a guide who knew all these roads. Imagine getting lost in such a big forest or maybe it was a city, hard to tell.

The blond wizard was getting impatient but just when he thought up a nice way to break the silence they stepped into a large clearing. Lucius was very surprised to find many men seated around a long table, all fair and cloaked in grey.

Haldir stepped forward and said a few words that sounded like gibberish to Lucius if not for his name being mentioned. There was no answer but the men seemed to understand each other. Haldir gestured toward the table, "You shall sit with me Lucius, unless of course it is too lowly for you."

The stately wizard decided not to comment as he saw no problem in sitting with these men. But he was very proud of himself because certainly something has been done on his behalf and he was spared the humiliation of eating with common house-elves.

Low conversation flowered all across the table but Lucius could understand none of it. He carefully sat down on the smooth bench and realized that he was quite hungry as the smell of fresh fruit and bread reached him. Haldir sat on his right and seeing that Haldir took a plate and started picking up whatever he wished he did the same. Lucius was nothing if not refined and he would not break any code of politeness if he could help it.

As his guide started talking to those seated around him in that same curious tongue Lucius' inquisitiveness got the best of him and waiting for a sufficient pause in the conversation he decided to ask, "In what language do you converse if I may ask?"

He was regarded with amusement but Haldir was good enough to answer, "Sindarin, Lucius, is our preferred language. And most of my companions do not speak the tongue of men like you so you will have to forgive them."

"Certainly, certainly, I was only asking." He went back to eating the light bread, very surprised to discover that this scant breakfast filled him so.

Seeing that their guest was finished, Haldir got up and said something in the curious language. Lucius got up with him but he did not know how to address these fine gentlemen so he just smiled nervously and quickly followed Haldir out of the clearing.

The duo traversed most of the city of Caras Galadhon and Lucius was mesmerized by all the magnificent stairways and groves that were built around the massive trees. He was shown in detail all the corners and his head spun when he saw from an edge of a platform the distant horizon and the setting sun.

With more respect for his guide than he had in the morning, Lucius followed Haldir back to the tent.  

"Thank you for the tour, Haldir, it was…enlightening." Haldir nodded and with a small bow he disappeared among the tree branches.

Even though Lucius was exhausted from their long walk he could not fall asleep as his conscience battled itself. Part of him wanted to stay, Haldir held certain possibilities of…well that remained to be seen but staying here without his wand was making him feel very vulnerable indeed. But it was his vocation time after all so might as well get used to other people taking care of him for a while. For just a little while.

His brain was hazy and sleep filled when he heard a mournful voice singing, he did not understand a word of it but there was no mistaking the melody for anything but grief-stricken.

He roused himself and decided to investigate the source of this beautiful music. Lucius carefully crept towards the gap in the trees and to his surprise he did not have to go far to find the singer. Haldir was sitting, his eyes turned towards the sky as he continued his sad song. 

He appeared not to notice the intruder but his voice soon quieted and the song ended quite abruptly. "You should not have come here, Lucius, you need to rest."

"Well…I… wanted to know where the music was coming from, it woke me up." This sounded foolish to Lucius' ears but he could find no other words.

"I'm sorry to have awoken you, it was inconsiderate of me." Haldir glanced fleetingly at the faltering man standing under the tree glancing balefully at his guide.

"No, it's quite alright, it was not the song itself that disturbed me for I don't understand a word but it was incomparably beautiful." Mortified about what he said – Lucius stumbled back and profusely excusing himself went back to his bedroll. Haldir, thankfully, did not follow him.

This night Lucius' dreams were more troubled but the grey figure still haunted his mind and it was still cloaked.

**To be Continued…**

--------------------------------

**A/N:** No, that wasn't lembas they were eating, just to answer the question before anyone asks, that's only for long journeys. :) There might be just one or two more chapters, depends on how fast I can get the "plot" all done. Thank you to those who reviewed the first chapter, sorry again for the wait.  

**And I think this is a good time as any to say that I need a beta reader, anyone who would like to beta read for me, just e-mail me, I am considering to take two betas because then my writing can be the best that it can be. I have a weird feeling that I sound like one of those army commercials. :)**

Ahh, reviews would be appreciated. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:**** Lost in Lórien – Chapter 3**

**Author:** **Nevoreiel **_(lamort_noir@hotmail.com)_

**Pairing:** **Lucius/Haldir**

**Rating:** **R** just to be safe, very questionable behaviour, snogging going on between two males *winkwink* and maybe something a little more (you have to wait for it). That about sums it up.

**Summary:** **HP & LOTR Crossover – Lucius Malfoy needs a vocation so he takes one and ends up unwittingly in the woods of Lothlorien. There he meets the Guardians of Lórien and they take him deep into the forest. There the Lady of the Wood proposes a compromise.**

**Disclaimer:** The characters in no way, shape, or form ever did, are, or will belong to me. The outrageous storyline belongs to me though. J.K. Rowling and J.R.R Tolkien would never write such horrible stories. No money is made of this and who would want to pay for something like this? If you really want to sue me talk to me when I actually have some money. Also this is not meant to be taken seriously in any way, it's part humor for a reason.

**Warning:** This story is SLASH (male/male relationship), not too much, yet; the R rating is not for a very good reason at the moment but it will be for the next chapter if everything goes according to plan. :)

**Archive:** My website: and any other website that wants it, just tell me about it so I'm aware of it.

**Notes:** It's not turning out as humorous as I wished it to be, not exactly in a humorous mood lately. Big thanks to my beta Jessica, grammar will be the death of me. :)

--------------------------------

The next day, Lucius was not as surprised when a gentle hand shook him awake. The sky was just as dark.

"The Lady wishes to see you," said the Marchwarden of Lórien. He was looking down mournfully at Lucius and those broken eyes brought back the memory of that sorrowful singing.

Quickly readying himself, which consisted of more vain smoothing of his clothing, Lucius followed his guide out of the small glade and along the winding and meandering paths that twisted around the mellyrn trees. Strange thoughts raced through the wizard's head and none of them made sense. It was as if a voice was whispering to him, saying things that were musical in sound but contained no real meaning.

After the many, many turns, when Lucius thought they were surely going around in circles, he saw stairs that led up to a platform. They continued on in silence and Lucius found that he had nothing to say at all. He stared dumbly at the steps before him as his jumbled thoughts continued their dance. He was taken out of his reverie when he almost collided with Haldir who stopped upon reaching the top.

Haldir bowed to someone unseen and stepped aside, almost melting into the shadows. The grand lady, who Lucius talked with previously, was standing serenely before him once again. She seemed to shine in the dawn hours.

"Come, Lucius, I need to speak with you," she turned majestically and seemed to drift along. Lucius glanced to the side but saw no sign that Haldir was there, though it was safer to assume that he was.

He followed the shining figure further onto the platform. There was another gray cloaked figure waiting patiently and this figure was holding Lucius' precious walking stick. It was handed wordlessly to the lady and she dismissed the cloaked man, if it was a man at all.

"This contains powerful magic, does it not?" Galadriel turned to him slowly and observed him with calm eyes.

"Indeed it does, and I was wondering if I could have it back. It just isn't the same without it, it lends me great security." Lucius failed to mention that he could kill with it as easily as saying two little words. As if hearing this said aloud she smiled knowingly but she handed him his wand concealed in the walking stick just the same. The voice in his head continued to murmur nonsense.

"Does this mean that I can leave now?" Those calculating eyes unnerved Lucius and calmed him.

"No, not yet." 

"You did make a promise; you're not thinking of going back on it, are you?" Anger awakened but seemed to be soothed immediately, Lucius felt strangely weak. He knew he had to use his wand to just apparate back home but the nagging voice kept him from it and then he realized that this vocation wasn't so bad, better then he would've thought.

"I am going to keep my promise as soon as you fulfill what you agreed to fulfill." Her lips did not move and the voice seemed to drift in his head. What a strange feeling it was.

"And what is that, my Lady?"

"Sorrow surrounds you and yet you do not see it. Mend that sorrow and you will be rewarded and allowed to return to your own home."

"I do not understand what you speak of." These riddles were giving Mr. Malfoy a headache**-**or maybe it was that voice in his head.

"But I think you do." Her face showed nothing. A sudden image of Haldir sitting in the branches of that tree, singing that mournful song, appeared in his mind. Aaahh, curses, he did know what she was saying.

As if he heard his name, which maybe he did, somehow…Haldir appeared at his side. They were dismissed again. Lucius could feel Galadriel's eyes following them until they disappeared from sight but even then a sense of someone following him remained.

After more meandering paths, Lucius and Haldir were again in the clearing where breakfast was to be taken. Haldir ate in silence and Lucius decided not to disturb him.

The day was spent with more sightseeing but this time his guide rarely spoke and Lucius started feeling burdensome. They observed an archery lesson and Lucius decided that once he got back he would try to pick up the sport; it made one look very becoming and graceful.

Every once in a while the thought that he was to cheer up Haldir surfaced but he insistently pushed it back down, no use thinking about it now. Haldir did not look like he wanted to be cheered up and frankly how exactly was he to cheer up this man who looked like he was on his deathbed?

When it came time for them to return, Haldir had barely said a word all day and Lucius was getting irritated**-**as he had to constantly be aware of where exactly the guardian was headed, getting lost in these woods would have been fairly stupid.

Walking at a leisurely pace, Lucius caught himself staring at his guides' back as if trying to bore holes in it. With a start he realized that compared to Haldir he must have looked filthy. He cautiously stepped closer to Haldir and cleared his throat politely. "Would it be at all possible for me to clean up a bit somewhere?"

Haldir regarded the wizard blandly and without a word swerved onto a different path. Lucius wondered idly if Haldir hadn't slept in a while because he certainly looked and acted that way. He decided it'd be best not to ask.

Lucius felt more tired than he'd ever felt, even serving the Dark Lord, and he was about to ask if they were close yet when he heard the pleasant gurgle of a little stream. They emerged into a clearing with a stream steadily feeding a fairly large pool, the water was clear, glistening, and oh so inviting.

"You will find a change of clothes on the bench," Haldir gestured toward a stone bench nestled next to a particularly thick mallorn and again pulled his disappearing act.

Lucius was slightly disappointed; the lack of talkative company had left him wanting someone who would actually speak to him. But it seemed Haldir and the Lady of the Wood were the only ones who could speak English. Shrugging it off he decided to enjoy the bath. The water was cool and finally taking off the road weary clothes was a relief.

His hair practically thanked him once he rubbed his aching scalp with deft fingers; with nothing to wash it with the water would have to do. And then that prickly sensation returned, someone was watching him and Lucius was fairly certain that it was Haldir. So he did not leave after all, Lucius smirked and slowed his movements playing it for all it was worth.

Finally when he thought he was clean enough Lucius carefully made his way to the green bank of the pool where his dirty clothing was scattered. As if being modest he quickly threw his black cloak over his shoulders. He moved languidly toward the new clothes and he was sure those eyes followed his every move. He dressed as slowly as he could without looking ridiculous. The soft cloth was just as gray as Haldir's.

As soon as he was decent again, Haldir reappeared.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Lucius had a self-satisfactory smirk firmly in place but Haldir just looked at him steadily, his face betraying nothing but slight contempt.

"I've seen better." It was Haldir's turn to smile as Lucius' face contorted in confusion. Seeing that the line was understood Haldir turned around and started walking away, not even glancing to see if Lucius was following, just assuming that he was.

He was very surprised to feel Lucius' hand on his shoulder, actually restraining him. Haldir titled his head and glared at the man hoping that that would be enough to make him let go but instead he found himself a mere breath away from Mr. Malfoy's lips. The kiss started off soft but when Haldir did not pull back Lucius decided to risk a more intimate embrace and he pulled this tense body against his own. It seemed that Haldir would succumb and let Lucius do whatever he pleased when he abruptly pushed Lucius away, his face serious.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"And why not, I'm sure you wanted it." Lucius was incensed, he touched his fingers to his lips, the kiss still lingered on his lips and he was ready to jump Haldir if his guide did not succumb of his own free will.

"You shouldn't have done it."

Lucius simmered but his anger melted away at the look on the Marchwarden's face, he looked hesitant. Seizing this opportunity Lucius carefully caressed the pale cheek and then it was as if a veil lifted. For the first time he noticed the slightly pointed ears, definitely not human. "What are you?"

"I'm an elf, didn't you know?"

Lucius stood dumbfounded, his hand still frozen on the elf's cheek. He quickly snatched his hand back and looked doubtfully at Haldir. "No, I didn't."

"Strange," Haldir regarded the man carefully, "you are a man, as I take it?"

"You may say that." Lucius felt strangely lightheaded and when Haldir continued on his way and Lucius almost fell over his own feet, he realized that it'd be best to follow.

Back at the clearing once again Haldir swung himself up onto the same tree as always.

Lucius waited a bit and he decided to inquire, "Do you sleep up there?"

"You may say that."

Lucius could've sworn that Haldir was smiling. "Am I amusing you yet?"

"Not quite yet."

"Annoying you, then?"

"Go to sleep, Lucius."

"As you wish, elf." Lucius felt better then ever, the light banter seemed to untie a few knots in his head. Strangely enough he still heard that beautiful singing while drifting on the edges of unconsciousness but it was certainly more cheerful, or maybe that was just wishful thinking.

**To be Continued…**

--------------------------------

**A/N:** Might take a while until the next chapter. Reviews would be appreciated and inhaled like much needed air.


End file.
